


i am reflected in your eyes

by renarxher



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, We Die Like Men, unbetaed
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renarxher/pseuds/renarxher
Summary: Katakan Mark egois, tapi ia sungguh ingin hujan untuk tidak berhenti.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	i am reflected in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from NCT 127's Love Song lyrics.

Dua puluh tiga.

Atensi Mark Lee terbelah.

Ia sedang menghitung banyak siswa yang menerobos hujan ketika sepasang lengan mungil memeluknya dari belakang, tanpa aba-aba dan pertanda apapun sebelumnya. Begitu tiba-tiba sehingga gir dalam otak Mark sempat mengalami malfungsi beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian terjejali berbagai macam tanda tanya. Tulisan paling besar dalam imaji otaknya adalah  _ siapa gerangan sosok yang memeluknya sekarang? _

Kedua lengan mungil tersebut semakin mengerat, menempelkan tubuh si empunya semakin dekat dengan punggung Mark. Mark dapat merasakan degupan jantung yang berpacu, keras dan tidak konstan.

"Tolong biarkan aku seperti ini, tiga menit lagi saja."

Suara semanis madu yang familiar menyapa gendang telinga Mark, terlampau halus dan hampir teredam air hujan. Lantas saat Mark tersadar, jantungnya serasa akan meloncat dari balik tulang dan daging. Alih-alih mengikuti keinginan si pemeluk, Mark justru melepaskan pelukannya.

Kedua bola mata Mark menubruk netra cokelat Donghyuck dan Mark dapat melihat refleksinya di sana.

"Kumohon?"

Mark melemah. Jarak yang terbentang antara kepalanya dan kepala Donghyuck hanya bersisa beberapa senti saja, jarak yang sama yang menjaga rasionalitas Mark. Ia bisa saja menarik Donghyuck ke dalam dekapannya, atau menarik tengkuk Donghyuck dan meraup serta mencumbunya. Mark kembali melihat bayang hitamnya dalam manik Donghyuck, menerjemahkan arti tatapan yang ia terima.

"Aku sudah terlanjur mengatakan pada Xuxi bahwa aku akan pulang bersama kekasihku hari ini. Kupikir dia akan langsung percaya. Ternyata tidak, dia mengikutiku."

Tentu saja, Donghyuck tidak datang untuknya. Donghyuck tidak pernah datang untuk Mark.

"Kau memintaku untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu?"

Donghyuck menggigit bibirnya. Bibir mungil merah muda yang sering Mark tebak bagaimana rasanya dalam setiap mimpi-mimpinya. Apakah memiliki rasa manis? Atau sedikit lebih spesifik lagi, rasa permen karet? Bagaimana jika ternyata bibir itu memiiki rasa semangka? Tentu Mark merasa sangat berdosa telah membawa sahabatnya itu dalam kotak-kotak imajinasinya yang paling liar. Namun Mark bisa apa?

Hari-harinya selalu dipenuhi Donghyuck dan jutaan kelakarnya. Donghyuck yang sehangat matahari, yang jauh lebih cantik dari bunga-bunga, yang suaranya melelehkan madu dan jauh lebih merdu dari burung-burung gereja. Donghyuck yang setiap hari tidak pernah absen memberi rona dalam roda kehidupan Mark yang monoton, menghembuskan apa itu kasih serta memahat bentuk paling sempurna dari cinta. Donghyuck yang menerima Mark apa adanya.

Sebagai  _ teman. _

"Tolong, Mark, hari ini saja. Ah tidak, hingga hujan sedikit reda dan Xuxi pulang."

Hembusan napas mengiringi kembalinya akal sehat Mark, membuka tabir realita bahwa Donghyuck bukan miliknya,  _ bahwa Donghyuck baru saja menyerahkan diri untuk menjadi miliknya hingga hujan mereda. _ Jemari Mark bergerak untuk menangkup pipi penuh Donghyuck, merasakan apa yang menjadi miliknya dalam waktu yang sangat terbatas.

"Baiklah. Tidakkah seharusnya kita bertingkah seperti layaknya kekasih pada umumnya?"

Katakan Mark egois, tapi ia sungguh ingin hujan untuk tidak berhenti.

**Author's Note:**

> did i just procrastinating my other works? yes.


End file.
